Talk:Hirugta
Yet another useless 'Flood like' creature on this site. But its also ripping off Hydra, on the fact it faces the Precursors, and that its more powerful.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:54, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Seems to me like they need to be nerfed. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:31, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll have them deleted, are you happy now, O'malley? Not only are you ignoring me when I try to contact you at your talk page, but now you're also attacking my article because it shares a similarity with the Flood. Just to make it clear for you, all parasitic species must share one or two similarities with the Flood, or it would not work. Also, the Hydra is also similar to the Flood, and yet you're not critisizing it (don't mistake this Lomi, I like the Hydra too). It seems to me that you just tell bad things about articles that '''you' think is bad. But remember this, you...are...not...an...admin...on...this...site, so you don't decide about articles here. And also, what do you propose for an enemy for the Precursors? Living Rocks? Birds? Moles? Large seasnakes? Imperial Stormtroopers? Tell me what you want, cause I think you won't give up until I make something you want. Cheers, Another note, O'malley, if you were to decide everything about articles here, then I probably wouldn't be able to make an enemy to the Precursors at all. Because if I would make a faction that's as advanced as them, then you'll probably say that it's god-modded and copied from Star-Trek. If I make a parasitic thing, you say it's a rip-off from the Flood. And just to let you know, I can't exactly let the precursors destroy themselves because of rebels or pirates. Oh no, I probably won't be able to use rebels either, because that will be a rip-off from the URF or the Pirate Mercenaries, for you. So what should I use? Cheers, To this end, every user takes inspiration from something. While i destructivly hammer people who directly copy things, IE The MAKO by ShadowedSpider, taking ideas from other media and changing, twisting and essentially corrupting the ideas to fit your own are more than wlecome. For instance, the Necros are a very familiar enemy with a distinctly darker edge, some of you may recognise the influence, and if you do, don't say, or i will destroy you >:/ In the end, you shouldn't feel pressured by Malley to destroy this. While infestations are old hat in Halo, bring up some new twist, create a super weakness, balance them out, expand their nature. ---Ajax 013 11:58, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Ajax. But now when I recall it, I may have made them a little too powerful. Would it be ok if I added that they can't be out in sunlight? And I should maybe add that they can only infect creatures that have enough bodymass. Cheers, Alright, I have restored the article, but I've added a lot of weaknesses. First off, it takes a lot of time to transform a creature into a Battle Form, thereby making open battles with Precursor armies useless. Secondly, the Hirugta are weakened considerably by open sunlight. Because of this, they have to fight during the night (or very, very cloudy days). Finally, they're weak in many enviroments, most notably open fields. Hope this is enough weaknesses, and O'malley, sorry for what I said above, I were angry for something else at that time, and I threw it out on you, so sorry. But it would be good if you told me if I can use your ODST pics on the Forum or not. Cheers, well it has been said that the precursors fought the flood as well SPARTAN-089 02:51, 20 February 2008 (UTC) God-Modded, this is God-modded yes, but we already have enough blood sucking parasites, Amalgam, Hydra, Flood, Intga, and now THIS! And we never use them anyway!! WHY NOT USE THE FLOOD FOR A CHANGE!!!--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:54, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, first off, Spartan-089, where has it ever been stated by Bungie that the Precursors fought the Flood? Cause I'm quite sure they didn't. Secondly, O'malley, I've almost always used the Flood in my fanfiction when I needed parasites, but with the Precursors, this wasn't possible, so I thought up another enemy for them. I couldn't exactly write that they destroyed themselves only to defeat rebels, right? Now I ask you again, what should I use as a enemy for the Precursors? Also the Amalgam, Hydra, Flood, Intga and Hirugta do not suck blood, they just take over bodies of humans, elites etc. Finally, I thought you said that you liked the Hydra, and now you're saying it's a flood rip-off parasite. Cheers, Another note: Is it god-modded that they're weakened by sunlight? Or that it takes from 30 minutes to 1 hour to infect a host, while it takes seven seconds for the Flood? In fact, I have made them weaker than the Flood in most aspects. Why would they otherwise start to lose in the beginning? I'm going to write more about it, so you'll see how it goes. Cheers, Does it ever hurt to innovate? I think was Matt's doing is fine, the weaknesses of the Hirugta outweigh the strengths. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:16, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Just for the record, the Intga are a sentient species. They are 'not''' a parasitic lifeform. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:33, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the support, S-077, it's greatly appreciated. And I agree with you too Lomi, I don't know where he got the idea that the Intga were parasites, cause I can't see where it says so in the article. Cheers, It's because of what inspired them. The Ing (from the Metroid series) possess other creatures and machines to use as their own. Thus, he thought that they were also parasites. At least, that's what I'm guessing. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:47, 20 February 2008 (UTC)